


Beso en la lluvia

by randomsociopath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Memes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sent this prompt to sc010f: Hi, for the writing meme, Clintasha, kiss in the rain. Please?<br/>Envíe esta entrada a sc010f: Hola, para el meme escritor, Clintasha, beso bajo la lluvia, por favor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso en la lluvia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sc010f](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc010f/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kiss in the rain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/85760) by sc010f. 



_Establecido inmediatamente después de los acontecimientos de la película Los Vengadores.  _

 

Natasha necesita estar segura.  
  
"Nat, nosotros no hacemos esto. No somos esto. " Clint no está llorando porque no ha llorado desde que sus padres murieron y Barney le había dicho que _sólo dejara de lloriquear_.  
  
"Quiero. Lo necesitamos," Natasha responde.  
  
La lluvia es fría en su piel tan caliente, empapando su camiseta. Natasha está fría.  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Debemos," ella insiste y el aliento de Clint se acelera. No es un sollozo.  
  
Sus labios están fríos en los suyos, pero su boca es cálida, su lengua casi hirviendo y Clint sabe.  
  
"Se ha ido, Nat", susurra cuando está hecho.

"Tenía que estar segura", dice ella contra sus labios.


End file.
